


The Mind Control Experiment

by neenah



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenah/pseuds/neenah
Summary: Leonard controls his Mother's mind and has the best Christmas he's ever had.Explicit Mother Son Sex





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard Hofstadter looked at his mind-control machine disconsolately. He had theorised how it would work and then secretly built it to test whether he was right. It did, but with same limitations that the theory suggested; it would only work on geniuses and women over fifty and Penny was neither of those things. He had fiddled and played, wracking his brain for solutions, but none came to him. He’d even tested in with Penny in the apartment, the machine sitting on one of the shelves with other gadgets Penny didn’t understand, as he’d said to her to get him a bagel from the shop downstairs. She had just laughed and told him to get it himself, thinking he was making a joke. He had laughed it off as well, whilst inwardly cursing.

He regarded the machine with disappointment; if it couldn’t work in getting Penny into bed what use was it? His thoughts were interrupted by his lap-top buzzing and he was presented with the face of his stern looking Mother, Beverly, wanting to face-time with him. He sighed and accepted.

“I’m coming for Christmas,” she said without any small talk or warning.

“I...” Leonard tried to think of an excuse. He would be on his own, Sheldon was in Texas, Penny was also visiting her folks and Raj and Howard had accidentally booked into a couple’s retreat. He hadn’t been looking forward being alone, but he would still have prepared it to being with his Mother.

“You can pick me up on Christmas Eve, I will e-mail you the details,” his Mother continued and Leonard knew he was defeated.

“Yes, great, I’ll look forward to it,” he said sarcastically, but the screen was already blank, his Mother having better things to do than chit-chat with him.

He switched off the laptop and turned to work on solving the problem of the Mind-Control device and then like a lightning bulb the solution came to him. If the Mind-Control device couldn’t be used for Penny it could be used for others. A smile came to his face...

-  
His Mother had nagged and belittled him from the moment he picked up from the airport to the moment he dragged her suitcases to the front door. He was continually in the wrong, stupid and not as successful, clever or well-paid as his siblings, his Mother making clear he was the runt of her litter. Normally it was depressing and why he had to going to counselling every time his Mother visited, but today it was like water off a duck’s back, Leonard just smiled and nodded and thought soon the tables would be turned.

He opened the front door and politely stood aside to let his Mother enter first. She did so, but not without a snide comment about letting women go first was part of the chauvinist patriarchy. He followed her and quickly glanced at the Mind-Control machine. It was sitting between a Batman and Superman figure, the green light at the front showing it was powered up and working. Still despite that Leonard decided to start with something small, the theory worked fine and it had worked with a couple of his colleagues who he had go get him lunch. But it was still best not to over-tax his new subject at first, especially as she was hard-wired not to listen to a word he said. 

Beverly was still complaining, and saying it was such a shame Sheldon couldn’t be here, because at least he could provide intelligent conversation.

“After that drive I could do with a coffee, make me one,” Sheldon said, half expecting a torrent of complaints from his Mother and no coffee.

Instead she walked into the kitchen unit, “Where do you keep your coffee?” she asked.

Leonard almost fist-pumped but he restrained himself and instead said, “It’s on the second cupboard on your left on the bottom shelf.”

“There’s no order to these shelves, not like your brother. His kitchen is immaculate, even without the maid. Still I suppose that he’s successful enough to be able to afford help and a separate kitchen. He’s published a new monograph, it’s well worth reading.”

“Did you read the paper I sent you, some people are saying its ground-breaking?” he asked.

“Oh dear, I can’t imagine they’re really saying that, it’s probably people just being polite. I saw the title and it just seemed so derivative I didn’t bother with the rest.”

Leonard smiled to himself, “You should show more enthusiasm and interest in my work.”

His Mother continued scarcely missing a beat, “You should tell me about it over your coffee. It sounds so interesting, ground breaking did you say?”

“Some people say that,” Leonard beamed triumphantly.

He took his coffee and sat on the couch, deliberately choosing Sheldon’s spot as his friend was right about it being the most comfortable. His Mother joined him and listened in rapt attention as Leonard explained his theory, only interrupting to give a gasp of appreciation or tell him how clever he was. He loved it and carried on and told her about a couple of other papers he’d worked on, to her coos about his cleverness and how interesting his work was. He told her to make him another coffee and something to eat about half way through and she did so without complaint, returning to encourage him to tell her more as he ate.

“You’re going to make Christmas dinner tomorrow,” he instructed her once he’d finished explaining his work. 

“Yes, dear. Christmas dinner with all the trimmings,” she replied like it was something she did every year instead of never, telling him Christmas dinner was just an excuse for consumption and was no different from any other day before presenting him with some unappetising tofu and salad for his lunch.

“I’ve got all the ingredients ready with the instructions, you’ll need to do some preparations tonight,” Leonard said.

His Mother nodded and Leonard continued, “I’ve got you some things to get you in a Christmassy mood. They’re in Sheldon’s room, go and put them on.”

She dutifully agreed and went into Sheldon’s room (Leonard thinking he’d have to give it a tidy so that Sheldon didn’t know it was being used, he assumed Leonard would be sleeping in the main room on the floor and Beverly would be using Leonard’s room). Leonard sat back and relaxed, waiting for his Mother to return. A few minutes later she did, wearing a sexy Santa costume. It wasn’t designed for family wear and certainly not for wearing to hand out presents to children. Black high heels, net-red pantyhose which went up to the thighs, held in place by suspenders, a very, very short red skirt and a top which left the top of her exposed from her shoulders down to half-way down her boobs and showing plenty of cleavage. Topped by a red hat with a white bobble. It was designed for a porn star not for a Mother and yet here was his wearing it without complaint. 

“Turn around and let me look,” Leonard ordered and his Mother twirled like she was a fashion model, showing off for a photographer.

Leonard beamed happily, his machine was doing as well as he had hoped. Not one mutter of complaint had come from his Mother’s lips and she was doing everything he said without question. Now it was time to push a little further.

“I don’t think it needs panties, take them off,” he said.

“Yes Leonard dear,” his Mother replied dutifully and turned to go back into the bedroom.

Leonard stopped her, “Remove them here,” he ordered.

“Yes, dear,” she replied dutifully and without demure sat down on the couch and lifted her skirt up enough to find the panties and then pulled them down. Leonard watch with fascination as his Mother did what she was told, her caught a touch of cunt before the skirt fell back to cover it and to his delighted surprise it turned out his Mother shaved and was as bald as a coot. He was tempted to press it, but he had a plan and he didn’t want to move too soon. His Mother stood, still holding her panties, “What shall I do with these?” she asked.

“You can leave them in my room,” he said. He would keep them as a souvenir. Beverly went into his room and returned a few moments later sans panties. Leonard looked at his watch, “You’ll want to start on the preparations for dinner. Just follow the instructions. And there’s some candy in that jar, you’ll want to make sure you bring some over to me, but not too much.”

“Of course,” Leonard said his Mother and walked into the kitchen area.

“And you’ll want to here more about my research,” he smirked.

“I do, you are brilliant,” Beverly said admiringly.

As she prepared for the next day he continued to tell her about his work and she replied in admiration and asked about it enthusiastically, showing more interest than she ever had even in areas which were incredibly boring. His ego was stroked sky-high even if he knew it was the result of the machine. Not only that but she kept him in with the candy, coming over at regular intervals and unwrapping it to pop one in his mouth. As she did so she bent over and showed him her cleavage and his eyes widened. She wasn’t the only one appreciating the other he thought as he grinned and gently stroked the hard mound under his pants. His Mother didn’t say anything about his movement and instead asked about a a research paper he’d co-operated on, hinting that he was being way too modest about his contribution and that she believed it wouldn’t have happened without him.

Finally she said, “I’ve finished preparing, is there anything else you want me to do or can I listen more to you talk about your work, it is so interesting.” She said the last words without a hint of sarcasm and Leonard beamed brightly.

“I’m going to have a shower,” he said, standing up. “You should have one as well.” He smiled as his Mother nodded her agreement and then he added, “With me. We should shower together.”

“Of course,” Beverly nodded dutifully. “I’ll get undressed in Sheldon’s room and then join you?”

“Yes,” beamed Leonard.

He undressed in his own room, walking naked into the shower room and hanging up his dressing gown over the door. He stepped into the shower and waited for his Mother as the warm water gushed over him. She wasn’t long. There was a brief knock on the glass panel and he could see her outline through the frosted glass as she asked, ”Shall I join you now?”

Leonard pulled back the door. His Mother stood absolutely naked before him, without any embarrassment or shame, as if it was perfectly natural to be sharing a shower with her adult son. Despite her age she was still sexy and his manhood rose. Beverly glanced down at it and smiled. Leonard grinned, “You can tell me it’s big.”

“It’s so big Leonard,” said his Mother.

Leonard stepped back from the door, “Come in,” he beamed.

She stepped in, her boobies wobbling. Leonard move to give her some space, he didn’t want to go too far yet, and the joint shower was just to get her used to seeing him naked. The cubicle was, however, only designed for one and they couldn’t help but continually brush and bash against each other as they showered. Leonard’s schlong remained hard and it kept sliding against his Mother, she didn’t complain, merely pouring some soap onto her hands and then massaging it into her hair. Leonard stood behind her, soaping his own body while looking at hers.

Feeling daring, he surreptitiously placed a hand on her naked side, gently moving it down. His Mother made no complaint, even as he moved it round and onto her butt, cradling the cheek in his hand. His penis was so hard it ached, but he resisted the temptation. He let go. “Pick up the sponge and wash me,” he said, turning his back to her as he spoke. 

Beverly did as she was told and Leonard could soon feel her sponging at his back. He grinned as she massaged him with soapy suds, moving the sponge and rubbing him clean. His Mother never did anything by halves, so she spent time making sure he was washed, her touch firm. She started with his back and his sides, he lifted his arms to let her sponge him under there. Then she bent, in the confines of the small cubicle almost pressing her face against his ass as she first cleaned the buttocks and then down his back thighs and calves. Still crouching she moved to the front, washing up his legs until she got to his balls and still erect member. He beamed in delight as she cleaned them as well, her sponge sliding over his cock and leaving it sparkling clean. Up she continued, innocently washing his chest and stomach until she stopped just below his face, “Is that right? Do you want me to wash your face and do your hair.”

“That’s okay Mother,” he said.

He got out of the shower and she automatically followed him, before handing him his towel. The two of them dried together, Beverly admiring his shower and telling him how good it was as he admired her naked body. Once he was dry he put on his dressing gown, but left in unfastened so his Mother would continue to be able to see his dick. She turned to him and said, “Shall I put on my Christmas clothes again?”

Leonard shook his head, “No, just wrap the towel round.”

“Like this?” asked his Mother as she wrapped it round her. It didn’t fully cover her, leaving much of her bosom free. Leonard beamed happily and nodded.

He led her back into the main room, “Let me show you my superhero collection. You will be very interested in it.”

Beverly nodded enthusiastically and with the mind-control device she proved a lot more interested in the DC Universe and how it was different from the Marvelverse than Penny. So interested was she that he then told her about Star Wars and Star Trek and Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings, keeping her enthralled with all of them. He kept his gown open all the time so that his Mother would get used to seeing his wang all the time. If she hadn’t been totally controlled she would have told him to put it away and not expose himself like a small (or big) child seeking attention. He very much enjoyed the new improved Mother, and even though it was Christmas Eve, he was disappointed when it got late and time for bed.

He stood up and passed his Mother a piece of paper he had prepared earlier. “I’ve written some instructions for you for tomorrow morning.” She took the sheet of paper and read it, her expression not changing. But just to be sure he said, “Will you follow those instructions or do I need to read them to you?” He wasn’t sure yet whether written orders worked as well as verbal ones, but as she was unable to lie to him she would tell him if she wasn’t going to follow them and then he’d just read them out.

She nodded, “Of course not dear, I’ll do what they say.”

“Good,” he beamed widely, “Tomorrow is going to be the best Christmas ever.”

-

“Good morning, dear. Merry Christmas,” Leonard was surprised to be woken up by his Mother’s voice, even though he had ordered to do so. He scrambled for his glasses and got his brain quickly into gear.

Beverly was standing next to his bed wearing her Sexy Santa costume and holding a cup of coffee. She smiled at him, “I’ve made you a cup of coffee as you told me.”

Leonard grinned happily and pushed himself up in bed. “Put it down,” he instructed and watched as his Mother bent forward to place it next to him, her cleavage on full display. His morning glory pressed upright, raising the covers. As his Mother straightened back up, he pushed down the covers and showed he’d not be wearing any pyjama pants that night. His massive schlong stuck up and he looked at his Mother, “Do you not think it is big?”

“It is big Leonard,” she replied.

He stretched out a hand under her short skirt and checked she wasn’t wearing panties. She wasn’t and he cradled her pussy in his hand, gently stroking it as she stood without complaint. “When I was younger I used to be terrified you’d walk in when I was jacking off, not because you’d tell me it was wrong, but because you’d belittle me for trying to hide.” His Mother nodded in agreement that she had been a terrible Mother. He beamed triumphantly. “You know what would be great, you sitting down on the bed and giving me a handjob.”

“Yes of course, dear,” his Mother said dutifully and sat down in her sexy Santa suit. Leonard relaxed back against the bed-board, his hands behind his head, a wide smile splitting his face. Beverly reached for the schlong and took it in her hand, “Like this?” she asked as she stroked it up and down.

“Yes, that’s right,” Leonard beamed. His Mother’s hand moved up and down, gripping his member tight. He could see her boobies moving beneath her top as she jerked her wrist, jacking at his cock as if it was something she did all the time. She gripped his schlong harder, squeezing it and moving faster and his smile got wider. “Jack me off,” he instructed.

“Yes,” his Mother nodded in reply and thrummed his meat like she was shaking a salt container. Leonard felt the pleasure building, the sensation coming from his toes up his thighs. He gave a sharp intake of breath and grinned deeper. “Is this right?” Beverly asked.

“You’re doing good, keep at it,” he instructed.

Her hand moved faster and a look of concentration appeared on her face. Leonard’s toes curled and he groaned excitedly, “Oh yes, this is good.”

“Tell me if I’m going to fast,” his Mother panted slightly as she sped her hand up and down.

“No, you’re doing right, actually go faster, really jerk me,” Leonard said.

Automatically she obeyed and Leonard grunted as she jerked his schlong faster. “Oh yes,” he groaned, feeling the muscles in his neck tense as he spoke.

The stringy strands of spunk shot from his member, jetting up and out. It blew over his Mother’s hand, covering it in a silvery glow. She let go off the limpening meat, “Is that better?”

“Much better,” Leonard grinned. “You better wash your hands before starting on Christmas dinner.”

His Mother agreed as he knew she would and left to begin. He lay in bed for a short while, enjoying the memory of his Mother jacking him and letting himself recover from the explosive shock of cumming. Then he got up and dressed. His Mother was in the kitchen area preparing the meal and he leant on the counter admiring her from behind, as the skirt jiggled and threatened to expose her ass cheeks. “I’m just going to put on Star Wars,” he said “and then when you’ve got a gap in the preparations we can open the presents.”

“I’ll be ready soon,” she replied as he settled on the couch and turned the volume up, knowing that his Mother wouldn’t complain. 

It wasn’t long before she had a window in her preparations and came over so they could open the presents. He opened the one she’d given him with disinterest, unsurprisingly it was his brother’s latest volume of autobiography telling how he became New York’s youngest State Attorney. That done he passed her his presents beaming widely, he had spent a lot of time picking them out and choosing the right things. “You’ll love these,” he said, knowing it was an instruction.

She unwrapped the first one, giving a small cry of surprise as she held it up. It was a tiny see through nightie which covered nothing. She held it up so he could see, her gratitude plain to see. “Thank you Leonard, it’s wonderful.”

“I’m sure you’ll be wanting to wear it later,” Leonard smirked.

“I will,” she agreed and reached for her second present, “I’m so excited, you know just what to buy.”

“You will like this,” Leonard confirmed as his Mother tore at the paper like an excited schoolgirl.

“Oh Leonard, it is perfect,” she held up the dildo admiringly. 

“You’ve got a few more minutes before you need to put in the vegetables,” said Leonard, “Why don’t you stand here, hoist up your skirt and give it a test drive.”

“I will,” she said nodding in happy agreement.

Seconds later she was standing in front of him, one hand holding up her red Santa skirt so Leonard could see her funhole whilst she used the second to slide it. Leonard’s cock rose in his pants as he watched his Mother thrust the toy in and out. She pushed it quickly and vigorously, her wrist working it like it was his cock. The large pink toy slipped up the hole it was designed for making a slurping sucking noise as it did. Beverly’s face was rapture, her eyes closing and her mouth half open. She moaned gently and shook like a leaf in the wind.

Leonard licked his lips, feeling warmer than the room temperature should have made him. His Mother thrust the toy in harder, letting out a passionate moan, masturbating herself like he wasn’t there or she didn’t care. She groaned louder, her lips trembling and his dick pressed so hard at his pants he had to take it out and gently rub it. The masturbated together, admittedly with Beverly going quicker and quicker wanting to cum and Leonard want to save himself for later. Even as he watched she began to gasp and squeal, sounding like a kettle on the boil, ready to cum.

“You need to put the vegetables on,” he interrupted her just at the right moment.

“Yes, Leonard, of course. I was getting carried away,” she blushed, but the embarrassment was in failing her instructions about making their dinner rather than because she had toyed herself in front of him.

“You can lick that dildo clean as you prepare,” said Leonard, “Pretend its a spoon of cake mix which you wouldn’t have allowed me to lick even if you’d made a cake.”

His Mother nodded as the dildo was already in her mouth, being sucked clean.

Switching back on the DVD of Star Wars Leonard relaxed, the mind control machine was working even better than he had expected in making his Mother his and giving him her love. His cock hardened as he thought of what he was going to do next, once there was a break in her cooking. It came soon, as she closed the oven and began to clean some of the dirty dishes. He paused the DVD and walked into the kitchen unit, sidling behind her and placing both his hands on her stomach.

“Has anyone said how completely bangable you are in that sexy Santa costume?” her murmured.

“No,” she replied truthfully.

“Let me be the first,” Leonard said. He moved one hand to her bosom, squeezing the melon through the soft red material. His other went downwards, under the Santa skirt to touch the smooth velvet of her cunt. He grinned as he ran his fingers over it, he was finally feeling his Mother’s funhole, hitting the Mother lode so to speak. Beverly trembled in excitement as his finger slid between her lips and into her tunnel, massaging the pink. He brought his head closer, his lips inches away from the nape of her neck, “I could so nail you right now,” he said huskily.

“Oh Leonard,” his Mother replied in a voice full of desire, shuddering to his touch. 

He beamed triumphantly and continued, “I could so ram my huge member in your hole and slam you until you came.” His finger went deeper, exploring his Mother’s love tunnel.

“Oh,” she moaned again.

“Ask me to fuck that sweet nasty cunt of yours nicely and I will,” said Leonard and squeezed a boob hard.

“Please fuck me Leonard,” Beverly moaned, her voice gravelly with lust.

“Yes,” grinned Leonard, almost pumping the air. His hands reached for the skirt and he tore it down to her knees. “You won’t need that,” he said and she stepped out of it.

Taking her hand he led her to the couch and made her lie down on it and spread her pussy with her fingers. As he undressed he looked down at her, excited that he was going to penetrate her hole. It didn’t take him long to get naked, his schlong as hard as tungsten. He beamed happily as he got on top of her, “Let’s have some fun,” he said.

“Yes, lets,” she nodded enthusiastically and then looked at him adoringly.

Pushing up her top, so she was still wearing it, but her tits were exposed Leonard licked and suckled the teats, like he was sure she’d never let him do while she was a baby. As she moaned in sexual bliss, he could see why and he nibble and sucked them more. His hand went down to find her sex and stroke it, his fingers opening. His hard cock ached for its warm embrace, desperate for it.

He slid his member into her tunnel, breaking the taboo with ease. She moaned and shuddered as he entered her, enjoying his large dick. There he was on top of her, thrusting in and out, banging his Mother and it was great. She gasped and squealed beneath, wriggling and writhing under him. Her legs tucked against him and her hands gripped at his back. He beamed in triumph and raised his head from her boobies to look at her face. It was an expression of desire and pleasure, her mouth half open as she gave little pants, her eyes wide and fixed on his, her firmly coiffure hair bouncing as he banged.

“This is good,” Leonard grinned, not even thinking about his asthma and his need for an inhaler, his Mother’s warm hole making him fit and healthy.

“Oh Leonard, oh yes Leonard,” his Mother grunted in reply. He drove down and she met him, her wriggles and jiggles perfectly timing to his coupling. She was obviously enjoying it and Leonard went faster and harder, slamming at her so the couch squeaked beneath them.

He moved back to her titties, licking and kissing the jiggling pair. His Mother cried and gasped again as he pounded in, her hands grasping his back and not letting go. His buttocks rose and fell, pressing the hard schlong into her. He gave the boobs one last lick and raised his head again to look into hers, seeing the desire in her eyes. He slowed down his fucking enough to kiss her, their mouths moving together as she showed him more love than she’d ever done before and then he sped up, pounding down into her as she cried and gasped in pleasure, her head thrown back and her mouth open. “Oh, oh, oh.”

He could feel the pressure building and new one last effort would be enough. He rammed in, hard, feeling his Mother vibrate under his hammering. She squealed again. “I’m going to cum in you,” he said and even as he spoke the damn was bursting, his hard prick loosing blast after blast of wet spunk into her hole.

He waited until the last drop had unloaded itself before getting off her. Cum was dribbling out of the overfilled hole and he beamed at the realisation that he’d just cum in his Mother. “You better finish dinner while I get dressed again,” he said.

“Of course, Leonard,” she said obediently, “You were wonderful.”

“I was wasn’t I,” Leonard smiled widely at the unexpected, but well deserved comment.

She went back into the kitchen unit, slipping the skirt back on and continuing dinner as he watched Star Wars. When it was ready his Mother brought it over to him and placed the various dishes on the coffee table, making sure he was well supplied. As Star Wars finished, she went to wash up and he waited for her to return before he put on Empire Strikes Back. Watching the original trilogy with her, and listening to her admiring comments on how good it was, was almost as good as the sex – almost.

As the Empire Strikes Back finished Leonard turned his Mother, “We’re going to watch Return of the Jedi next, but first...” he unzipped his pants and pulled out his large and quickly hardening schlong. “...you’re going to give me a blow-job.”

“Yes Leonard,” his Mother replied dutifully as she got off the couch and onto her knees between his legs. Her hand stroked his meat as she guided it to her mouth, continuing to gently work it as her lips closed round it and she slid them down the engorged manhood. 

“Yes,” moaned Leonard in happiness as his Mother’s lips massaged the meat, slipping up and down. Even as she was taking it in her mouth she was looking at him, her eyes full of loving desire, as she wanted to see his pleasure in his face. He grinned widely and kept his eyes on hers, telling her how much he was enjoying her mouth. Her fingers slid round his cock, working it between her lips as she went deeper. Leonard groaned again as he could feel the warm, wetness of her mouth as his schlong went deeper, her tongue slipping underneath it, tickling the hard member as he went in, the cock pushing at the soft inner wall of her cheek making it bulge.

She sucked his member eagerly and skilfully. Leonard groaned as her moist lips rolled down and her wet mouth swallowed him. As she took him deeper her hand let go off his dick and stroked his balls.

“Make me cum,” he ordered her and she Beverly went faster and more vigorously at the dick. She swallowed it hard and he could feel the her throat muscles swallowing as she deep-throated. “Oh God,” he groaned as the familiar pressure built up.

The gulping of his Mother intensified as she sucked him hard, her face slamming down his dick. Leonard reached forward and pushed her off, his hand on his forehead, as he took off his dick and finished the job. The loins exploded in bliss and he pumped his cum all over her face, strand of gooey cum after strand racing out to land on her. Beverly smiled as it laced across her face, her eyes meeting his. Leonard continued jerking until he was finished and then looked down at his Mother, not letting her move until he’d memorised the cum beard covering her face.

It was a picture he would remember forever.

*

They watched Return of the Jedi and then had a small snack as neither was hungry after dinner before watching a Spiderman. Leonard looked at the clock, it was earlier than he normally went to bed, but he wouldn’t be sleeping. “I’m going to bed. You should get into your new Christmas present and come show me.”

“Yes, Leonard,” his Mother replied as he got up and went to his room.

He got out of his clothes and got naked into his bed, waiting for Beverly to join him. It didn’t take long before the door opened and in walked his Mother wearing the skimpy nightdress. He grinned as he looked at her pussy, left uncovered by the small nightdress. “Give me a turn,” he instructed, “Let me get a look at you.”

Beverly made a slow turn, showing her ass and pussy as she went round in a circle. Leonard smiled happily, “What do you think? Is the right fit?”

“It’s the best present ever,” said his Mother, nodding.

“Good,” Leonard grinned, “You look very bangable in it.” 

His Mother tittered and blushed a little at the compliment. She swung around again to his delight, her firm ass cheeks on display. Leonard cock’s rose harder. “Have you ever been banged up your asshole?”

“No Leonard,” his Mother shook her head.

He pulled back the covers revealing his nakedness, his hard member stretching upwards, “If you come and join me in my bed, I’ll be your first. Think of it as being our final Christmas presents to each other.”

“Yes Leonard,” she replied and got onto the bed. 

Leonard took hold off her and turned her onto her front, “Raise your butt a little. Good, that’s it. I’m going to stick my dick all the way in.”

“Oh please yes Leonard, give me my best present,” Beverly raised her ass up at him.

Gripping his cock hard Leonard got onto top of her. Her ass cheeks were firm to his touch and he used his spare hand to spread them so that there was easy access to her poop hole. It was tight as he pressed in and at first he wasn’t sure he had the strength to open it, but with a little effort the rosebud spread and his schlong started down her shitter. “Oh, oh,” Beverly groaned pleasurably as he pushed, “Oh.”

He beamed in triumph as his dick went further, spreading her pooper and filling it with meat. Her virgin hole felt so tight round his prick, squeezing it and making every thrust an effort – but an effort well worth it. It felt so good as he pushed in deeper, his naked body landing on top of hers. He could feel Beverly wriggling and jiggling beneath him, hear her soft moans as she shuddered. Each time he thrust he got a little deeper and little faster and she moaned a little louder, “Oh, oh, oh, yes Leonard, fill my poophole.”

In he went, pumping the tight ass, enjoying how it gripped his cock. It was lucky he’d already unloaded today or he’d have come in minutes as her tight hole gripped his schlong. He pounded in, landing his naked chest on her back, the heat of her warming him. In and down, banging his Mother’s butt.

He decided if you wanted to define perfection it was banging your Mother’s virgin butt for the first time. He was sure with the mind control machine it wouldn’t be the last time he fucked her and made her his, but this time would always be special. He thrust down and placed his head near the cradle of her neck, “Tell me you love me and want it harder.”

“I love your Leonard,” she groaned, “Fuck my ass harder.”

He thrust again and again, pounding with all his strength. His Mother gasped and cried with each thrust, squealing in pleasure as he filled her. Soon he was ready to cum and he drove in downwards releasing his load into her bowels. It squirted out, blast after blast, filling the tight hole and overflowing onto her cheeks as he pulled out. He collapsed onto his bed, his sighing Mother lying face down beside him.

“Best Christmas ever,” he panted.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard woke with a smile on his lips and the taste of victory. Beside him lay his Mother, still asleep in her skimpy and sexy nightwear he had bought her for Christmas. With his mind control device he had bent her to his will, her dominating personality no match for physics. With her under his command, even if she didn’t know it, he had made sure he’d had the best Christmas he’d ever had, making her praise and show an interest in his work, before he’d fucked her in multiple holes.

Looking at his Mother his schlong stirred again, becoming hard and straight. He smiled wider, there was no reason why the experiment had to end when it was going so well. 

He pulled back the covers so he could look at her properly. Beverly wiggled and moaned something in her sleep as the warm quilt was removed. Leonard look down at her ass, skinny and firm with hardly a trace of cellulite. He licked his lips and pushed the nightwear further up her body so he could fully admire the butt without any material getting in the way. His Mother remained asleep. Leonard pushed her over onto her front. She murmured again, but didn’t wake. Leonard smiled as he reached for her buttocks, taking them gently and pulling them apart. Her rosebud looked up at him, it looked like it had tightened since last night. 

He knew the perfect way to wake her up.

Keeping hold off the ass cheek he pulled them further apart gently, careful not to wake his sleeping mother. The sphincter pulled apart slightly, a small hole forming in the middle of the rosebud. Leonard leant over it and spat down, the saliva sliding into the crater and trickling down deeper. He spat on his hands again and this time rubbed the saliva into his dong. It wasn’t much, but he knew his Mother wouldn’t mind – not if he told her not to.

He moved to penetrate, his thick dong pushing at her anal entrance and forcing its way in.

“Oww,” his Mother gasped waking up and automatically trying to rise.

“Good morning,” Leonard pressed down, pushing his way into her back funhole. “I’m waking you up with anal.”

“You go ahead Leonard,” his Mother grunted allowing herself to be pushed back into the bed. She grimaced as he pushed deeper “It’s a little tight, that’s all.”

“It’s because my dong is so big and your butt is so small, it’s stretching you shit-tube. But you don’t mind it being sore as long as I stick it all the way in,” he said.

“Ooww. Of course not Leonard, if you want to fuck my ass I want you to fuck it, even if it is a little painful.

“That’s right Mother, this asshole is mine to fuck,” Leonard beamed. He carried on banging away, his large dick going deeper and deeper into his Mother’s tight pooper. She gave little gasps and cries of pain as her hole was stretched by his thick manhood, but she didn’t complain. Soon he was in her all the way, her asshole wrapped round his cock tightly. He pounded in, grunting happily as he fucked Beverly’s most taboo hole. For the hundredth time he thanked the mind-control machine for making his domineering Mother his and allowing him to use her as he wanted. 

Her asshole was loosening slightly as he banged, but remained tight enough to be enjoyable. His Mother was quietening as she got used to the big schlong and her hole became more comfortable as it stretched. He said, “Tell me how much you love it. I want to know how much you enjoy having my huge cock in your asshole.”

“Oh Leonard, I love it. Your dick is so big and fits my butthole so snugly. Ooohh, Leonard it’s the best feeling ever having you pound my poophole. It so good. Your cock was just made for my asshole. Ohhh yes Leonard, baby, I need that big dick pounding me. Oh come on big boy, stretch my pooper wide,” she called out, her body shaking under his.

Leonard shoved in, his balls bouncing at her butt. The cock hurtled into her and Beverly squealed out, telling him how much she was enjoying being butt-banged by his huge dong. Leonard smiled, he knew this what he’d told her to say and she had no choice but to do what he said, but it sounded so good to be told he was super by his Mother and there seemed to be some real feeling to it, she wasn’t just purely repeating what he was saying, but interpreting it and using her remaining free will to do what he wanted. 

“I’m going to cum soon, in your ass,” he grunted.

“Oh oh, do Leonard, fill my hole with your cum,” his Mother cried out.

The orgasm was powerful and he grunted as he released. The cum gushed out and filled his mother’s asshole, the gooey liquid bubbling out of her wide opened butt as he withdrew. He groaned and collapsed back on the bed. “That was good.”

“You’re so big,” his Mother simpered.

“I am, aren’t I,” he beamed happily. He placed his hands behind his heads and lay back relaxedly, “You’ve made my cock all dirty with your ass. It’s covered in cum and your ass juices. I want you to clean it. Use your tongue at first to lick it shiny.”

“Right away,” his Mother nodded dutifully and got onto her hands and knees between his legs, her bosoms swinging against her thin nightdress. Her head went down and her tongue went out and she began to lick him clean. She was eager and quick, her tongue swiping over his python. Up and down, she went, around and around, licking eagerly at the trunk and cleaning it. Soon he was getting hard again.

Leonard said “You’re doing well. That’s it, lick it nice and clean. Lap away those cummy juices. Can you taste your own ass on my prick?” She nodded as she licked and he beamed, “You’re cleaning the cock that’s just being up your butthole. You know why?”

She shook her head and slid her tongue round his schlong. He beamed, “It’s because you are a slut. Only a slut would lick her own ass juices of her son’s dong.”

She nodded and licked some more. His cock was nice and shiny and wet with her saliva. “Suck it now, give me the perfect morning blow job.”

“Yes, dear,” she smiled. Her head bobbed up and then bobbed down, her lips round his massive member. 

He grunted in pleasure as his Mother’s head went up and down. She sucked loudly, slurping at the huge dick and taking it deep within her mouth so that only the balls were visible. Leonard beamed with joy, “Make me cum, Mother, I want to fill your mouth with my spunk.”

Beverly slurped noisily, going up and down his schlong as fast as possible. He groaned and grunted, trying to hold off the inevitable explosion. It came too quickly, the cum blasting out and into her mouth. She swallowed what she could, choking down the salty semen, but there was too much and some spurted out through her lips. She looked ashamed, more at the fact she hadn’t given him the perfect blow job than that she had been deep-throating her son’s cock after it had been up her asshole. With the mind-control machine she knew no shame. Leonard was in a forgiving mood, so didn’t mention that the blow job had only been 90% perfection. “Go make breakfast and then you can ask me some more questions about my research.”

*

Later that afternoon Leonard dropped his Mother at the airport. He had thought about having her stay a few days longer, but he was also due to pick up Sheldon and even his notoriously unaware apartment share would notice if Beverly was continually slipping into Leonard’s room for a quickie. But also, after the amount of times that he had fucked her over the short Christmas break Leonard’s cock needed to recharge.

However, he had no intention of stopping the experiment. He pulled her close, his hand reaching down to her ass so that anyone who passed thought she was an older woman with her toy-boy lover not a Mother with her son. “I’ve put a machine in your bag, you don’t need to know what it is or what it does. Just keep it turned on all the time.”

“I will do, Leonard,” his Mother looked at him, yearning, “I’ll miss you.”

Leonard smirked, “You will. I want you to finger fuck yourself every night and think of my cock as you do it.”

“It won’t be enough,” she panted. “My fingers are a fraction of the size of your massive dong.”

“I’ll be e-mailing you some things to do and buy, make sure you do,” Leonard said. “That sounds like your plane announcement. You better go.”

*

Almost exactly a week later Leonard’s laptop buzzed. He glanced at it and saw the stern face of his Mother on the screen. “I’m going to take this in my bedroom,” he said to an uninterested Sheldon, before he picked it up and retreated into the privacy of his room. The mind control machine had worked when he’d been around, but now he needed to see whether it was still working and whether his Mother without him constantly ordering her to do things had followed his instructions and kept it on.

He placed the laptop on the desk and answered the call. “Mother,” he said in greeting.

“Leonard,” she replied as stern as she ever was. It was hard to tell with her lack of emotion whether she was just concealing her disgust at what had happened or hiding her overwhelming lust and need to obey. He would soon find out...

“Remove your jacket,” he said.

She stood up and took it off. “Your brother...” she started to say.

“I don’t want to hear about my brother or my sister,” he interrupted. She nodded in agreement and sat down.”Now take off your top.”

Instantly she obeyed, removing the sweater so that she was sitting in her bra. That was next to go, as obedient to his next instructions she removed it so that she was sitting in front of the machine topless. Leonard salivated with lust. He reached down and undid his pants, pulling out his schlong to stroke. “Remove your skirt,” he ordered and he wasn’t surprised as she stood and did so. 

It fell to the floor and she stood in front of the laptop screen, just wearing her panties and them not for long as he said, “Pull down your underwear.”

She did and stood there exposed. He beamed “You kept yourself shaved.”

“You asked me to Leonard,” she said in the tone which suggested he was a half-wit. He let it pass as he was so happy to see how well the experiment was going he wasn’t worried about a few snide comments, they were to be expected at times and later on he could always boost his ego but telling her to admire his work.

“Spread your pussy, show me your hole,” he ordered.

His mother did exactly as she was told, her fingers pulling apart her hole so he could salivate over the cunt and remember who now owned it. He stroked his dick harder. “Did you get what I told you?”

“Yes,” she sounded affronted he had to ask.

“Get the butt-plug and insert it into your ass. Turn round as you do it so I can see.”

She vanished for a few seconds, returning into shot with a shocking pink butt-toy. She turned her back to him and bent over, one hand pulling back a cheek as the second one probed with the toy until she got the hole and pushed it in. The sphincter expanded to take it and Leonard watched as it greedily sucked it in until only the rim was visible. His Mother straightened, the toy firmly embedded in her pooper. “Now get the dildo,” he instructed, “Sit on the bed so I can see you and spread your legs apart, then use it.”

He watched as she did as he said, licking the toy, before slipping it into her snatch. She began to masturbate as he watched. Leonard worked his own dick quicker, angling the camera so that his Mother could see him jacking off to her masturbation. It turned her on as much as it did him and she plunged the dildo deeper and quicker into her pussy, drilling deep. She quivered as both her holes were filled with toy, not as good as his schlong, but enough to make her shudder and blush with excitement. 

The two of them masturbated furiously together until Leonard let go, his cum shooting all over the screen. He leant forward and peered through the blurred screen at his Mother, still toying herself and moaning softly. She would probably continue all night if he didn’t tell her to stop and he was part tempted to do so, to see how long she would carry on. He watched for a short while and then said, “You can stop now, though remember to masturbate tonight before you sleep and think of my cock in your holes.”

“I do every night,” she said.


End file.
